Someone Pinch Me
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: A sequel to This Better Be a Dream. Aerrow, after seeing his mother, goes to see his father and gets an even bigger surprise. Oneshot.


Wow. I haven't put new stuff or updated in a while. Oh well.

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Aerrow and Radarr leapt out of the Condor's hatch and soared across Terra Atmosia. He couldn't believe what happened to him a few days ago. His mother, the person who raised him, was getting married to his arch enemy! The Dark Ace was marrying his mother! Without consulting him first! There was only one solution; go speak to his father. True that his dad was a jerk, but at least he didn't marry without telling them. Transforming into bike mode, he skidded to a stop in a small shack. His dad and his step mother really sucked at keeping a home in good condition. There was paint peeling, broken glass, an uncut yard, and many things that a yard shouldn't be. Getting off, they heard a low hiss from the tall grass and Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders with a growl. Cautiously, Aerrow stepped along stones until he reached the door. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a short woman. She had twinkling blue eyes and dark black hair and she greeted, "Aerrow! And Radarr too! It's so great we could see you two! Come in! Come in!"

Radarr gave a low growl as Aerrow took a deep breath and stepped inside. They both loathed that woman. Personally, Aerrow would've taken her out of the picture so that his slacker father couldn't marry someone like this. He thought, "If the outside looks bad, then this house is a disaster! That makes the yard look like a safe zone!"

Radarr was still perched on the redheaded Sky Knight's shoulders and gripping his shoulders tightly. He did not was to step on broken glass, boards with nails sticking out, and avoid stepping on cockroaches. Coming into the living room, the woman gestured to the lumpy couch, "Sit down! I'll go get you something to eat and drink!"

"Nah. We'll stand. And we're good. We ate a huge lunch before we got here." Aerrow replied.

The last time he had any food from this place, he was in the hospital for three weeks with his stomach getting pumped every 3 hours. A man with a big beer gut and watery gray eyes come in and shouted, "Penny! Get some food from him!"

"Yes Albert." Penny answered.

As she left, Albert introduced, "Well, hello son. Haven't seen you in a while." He surveyed his son head to toe. "Have you been workin' out? Got some mighty fine muscles there."

"Yes Dad. Everyday." Responded Aerrow.

"Got some news that your group of misfits are making some history."

"Yeah. We go all over Atmos."

"Waste of time! Get yourself a solid occupation and make some money! No need to go all over Atmos to help people! If they can't take care of themselves, no need to help them."

"Dad. Did you hear what's happened to mom?"

"Yeah. She's marryin' the Dark Ace. He's too good for her! He should go with someone who's better!"

"Uh-"

"We got your sister comin' to meet you. You haven't met each other yet because you've been doin' all this goody two shoes work."

"WHAT?!?! A SISTER?!?!?!?! I HAVE A SISTER?!?!?!?!" screeched Aerrow, causing Radarr to cover his ears.

"She's goin' to be here in a few minutes. She's one Hell of a girl." Stated Albert. There was a knock at the door. "Penny! Get the door! She's here!"

Seeing Penny rush to the door, Aerrow heard a familiar voice comment, "Mother. You might want to clean up this place. It's hideous."

Seeing the girl walk into the living room, Aerrow let out a high pitched scream. "Mom marrying the Dark Ace is one thing! But, my sister! Master Cyclonis! She's my sister!" he screamed.

"That's a nice way to greet me you pesky Sky Knight." Master Cyclonis coolly commented.

"SOMEONE PINCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Aerrow.

As Master Cyclonis opened her mouth to comment, there was a loud clunk as Aerrow fainted, narrowly avoiding a rusty nail sticking out of the board. As Radarr began to try to revive the redhead Sky Knight, Master Cyclonis remarked, "Damn. I hoped he landed on that nail. Then, I could conquer Atmos!"

Radarr slapped Aerrow on the face and Aerrow jumped up with a pale face. Screaming, he raced to the door, broke through it, ran through the jungle known as the yard, leapt onto his skimmer, and rode away as fast as he could. Seeing Master Cyclonis' heliscooter, he took out one of his energy blades and fired a shot at it, causing it to fall into several pieces. Transforming his ride, Aerrow steered them to the safety of the Condor. Landing inside, he leapt off his ride and began to shriek, "GUYS! ONE OF YOU HAS TO PINCH ME!! SOMEONE PINCH ME!! MASTER CYCLONIS IS MY SISTER!!!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks rushed to their leader and Piper informed, "Sorry Aerrow. Master Cyclonis is your half-sister. We saw her go into the same building as you."

"SOMEONE PINCH ME!!!!" Aerrow continued to scream.

* * *

Poor Aerrow. I thought it was funny.

Review please and thank you


End file.
